FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI Before the Storm
by MARYXULA
Summary: She is the most important thing that existed in their humble world, far from wars and human ambitions about to come. ONESHOT FFVI


**AUTHOR´S NOTE:**

Any FFVI Character belong to me, They are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and its respective collaborators

Stories told in third person (I prefer first one but I try it with oneshots n_nU)

This one-shot was originally thought as a little thing for Father´s day. I drew lil Terra with Maduin too n_nU

 **FanFic Final Fantasy VI**

 **Before the Storm**

Lost in her little paradise, Madeline clung to the happiness that provided her the simple contemplation of his beloved one who already was considered a husband and the daughter both had in common. The little Terra who didn´t have more than two years of life was a baby out of the ordinary, touched by extraordinary like everything around her. Sitting on a long carpet hand-made of smooth fabric with gilded figures in the middle and edges the human young woman couldn´t help but laugh seeing how the little creature owner of an extremely pink skin and short flowing hair between shrieks of joy and surprise ran away of the strong Maduin who also emitting soft grunts provoked her little princess. so that at each approach from him, Terra gave a small jump and ran in different parts of the austere but beautiful room, Being primarily its adornment flowers of various shapes and colors apart from the odd tapestry design resembling the only carpet. What made Maddie feel more curious however was the way the small and fragile body of the little Terra floated when her father caught her a few times between his safe and brown arms. It seemed so easy, so natural, moving like a siren in the air until She fell into her outstretched arms. Both females´eyes shone unable to contain so much love before the human one closed them hugging her against her chest.

"Our little princess." Maduin could hear his loved one saying to the baby girl and despite how strange sounded, Maduin always showed a proud smile.

Getting up from the flat floor, using just his two legs He came to embrace his two treasures. His bare skin always harbored a pleasant warmth, the same Terra´s own had and would have. When the little Terra spoke, the mother's face brightened. Maddie stroved to respect the traditions and behaviors of the people of his loved one but didn´t want to give up teaching things genuinely from humans like speaking.

"She said it!" Maddie could stop screaming euphoric and encouraged the small baby girl to repeat it. "Daddy, daddy!"

Now the kiss was from her proud father, He always would be proud of her, no matter the place or the time, She was his only and loved daughter. All his children were very important for him She would be the only one to surpass the big challenge The Triad had for all them…

 **MARYXULA**

 **I think that We need more stories with Maduin and Maddie because I truly love their dramatic story of love and despite I imagine Terra between them really Little, almost a baby (blame on canon) I feel She deserves having pleasant memories before being in Vector with The Empire TuT**

 **For me there is a big difference between Espers and Human, apart of that distance between them. They are more animal, living a world much more wild and primitive like you can see in some tribes in Africa. Espers in my headcanon have developted physical and mental characteristic in order to survive in their world, a world They are very connected like They are to The Warring Triad n_nU I feel fascinated with the idea that Terra could be troubled because of that two sides of her nature like can happen with wild children, however Espers in my headcanon are amazingly sensitive. We can say that thanks Madeline Terra has some basic learning like speaking or walking in two legs.**

 **And I could say that I love the idea of Maddie being there only appreciated by Maduin who doesn´t mind acting like She teaches him to act XDU**

 **Hope you like it despite isn´t very long and you can understand it in general n_n**


End file.
